Letters from the Past
by Caoimhe Rose
Summary: She decides to open a long unopened letter that was delivered to her, from a person she knows is dead. Tonight she decides to open it, but when she opens it, will it kill her?


**I don't own anyone in this story. even though i would love to own J.D. or at least know someone exactly like him.**

**Twilightfanatic22122: Thank you for asking for a "companion" story to Fading Lights! I really like writing this story.**

Chapter 1: A Flickering Black Light in the Middle of Darkness

There was nothing good on the television. The only thing was _Law and Order SVU_, and I couldn't bring myself to watch it. Especially not after what happened on Harper's Island, and then with Jimmy. In other words, most of the last few months have been the some of the worst in my life.

When we got back from Harper's Island, Jimmy and I seemed to have a life going well for us. Well, except for missing our friends, we were doing just fine. Then our world fell apart at the seams, which threw me into depression head first.

First, a letter was delivered to my apartment with my name on it. I remember having chills go down my spine when I spotted the FBI's logo on the top corner. I also remember sitting down on a kitchen chair, and opening the large envelope with shaking hands, and pulling out a folded piece of paper.

_Dear Ms. Mills,_

_As our workers were processing the evidence found on Harper's Island, we came across a letter that was addressed to you. It was found in the midst of the possessions of a certain, Mr. J.D. Dunn. We kept it for processing, which is why you didn't get it sooner. We were checking for fingerprints, but only found ones that matched Mr. Dunn's._

_Everyone is sincerely sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_J.G. Wilkin_

_(Head of Investigation)_

As soon as I had read the letter, my heart had picked up pace. I remember as clear as day what happened next. When I picked up the envelope, I could feel the smoothness of the paper. Dipping my fingers inside, they brushed a hard edge. It was the envelope. My fingers shaking, I grasped the envelope and pulled it out.

I remember looking at the grey envelope. It looked as if it had come from a set, where there was a card and an envelope. Turning it over, my breath hitched. There in the middle of the envelope, was my name; scrawled in J.D.'s familiar writing. As I looked at the letter, a sob had started to form in my throat, and tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

At that moment I knew, I knew it was too soon for me to be reading this letter. My feelings for J.D. were too strong, and grieving for him was sucking the life out of me. Especially since I was there, by his side, and could have helped him. I needed to put it somewhere so I could wait till I was feeling up to it. With that I carefully placed it in my jewellery box, covering it with jewellery. I tried not to think about it, and for the most part, I was successful.

Then that night, Jimmy came to my apartment with a gorgeous brunette with him. I saw her hanging out in the car, when I answered the door.

"Hey Jimmy," I greeted him, then saw the other woman in the car. I looked back at him. "Uhhh, Jimmy?" A pit had formed in the bottom of my stomach. This couldn't be good.

Jimmy looked, something between furious and happy. Probably because I seen the woman, or it was something else. "We are over."

I blinked, talk about blunt. "Why? I thought we were doing great." That pit, it was turning into a boulder.

Jimmy shrugged. "Yeah, well, you are clinically depressed, and I couldn't handle it. So I went out, and found a new girl." He grinned. "So I guess we could consider ourselves split." Turning away, he didn't say anything, not even a goodbye.

It had been three weeks since that fateful day.

Everyday since then, I had considered my feelings toward J.D. and also towards Jimmy. I finally decided that the only feelings that I had towards Jimmy were lust. My feelings toward J.D. were, love. I couldn't place what made me feel like this, it was just something about him. How he looked, how he acted, how he talked; even his tragic past.

I can't take it! I am going to read that letter, even if it kills me.

**So? What did you think? No flames please!**

**I can't wait to put up the second chapter, but I need 5 or more reviews before i will put it up. so if you want to see the next chappie...REVIEW! or J.D. will come after you!**


End file.
